Since 1984 extramural funding for various programs at the University of Louisville (U of L) has grown from $9.26 million to over $20 million; growth is expected to continue. A large percentage of activity related to these programs depends upon animal resources. The importance of a quality animal care and use program in the University's future research effort is understood. The U of L has committed nearly $5 million over the past five years to animal resources development. A principle element in the University's development plan is the construction of a new laboratory animal facility know as the Research Resources Center (RRC). Construction of the $3.7 million RRc began July 7, 1989 and is scheduled for completion in early 1991. The specific aim of this animal resource improvement project is to provide essential major fixed and moveable equipment required to operate the new RRC in accordance with its design. The smooth and efficient operation of the RRC, made possible to a large degree by the availability of essential equipment, will have a strong positive influence on the U of L's ability to maintain an exemplary animal care and use program. Given the substantial financial commitment the University has already made for program improvement and in light of competing priorities for limited institutional resources, the equipment funding requested in this application is necessary to meet to the University's expanding biomedical research and training effort as projected for the next 10-15 years.